The Socializing Christians Treaty
A protectorate treaty between the Christian Coalition of Countries and the Socialist Empires of the Western World. Effective August 29th, 2008 Preamble The Christian Coalition of Countries (hereafter the CCC) and the Socialist Empires of the Western World (hereafter SEWW) share a number of common bonds, including faith, values and a desire to make Planet Bob a better place. To those ends, the two Alliance have mutually decided to come together in a mutually beneficial protectorate agreement, which we both sincerely pray enriches Planet Bob as much as it enriches us. Upon Signing this Protectorate Treaty, SEWW will become a Protectorate of the CCC. Article I - Respect and Sovereignty Each signatory alliance (and their members) agrees to respect each others sovereignty, and to show respect and tact to one another at all time. Advice, comments, questions and even spirited discussion should be undertaken always in a spirit of love. Both alliances categorically want to help each other in all they do. Article II - Non Aggression Both alliances agree to a policy of non-aggression when it comes to other alliances and nations. Both alliances commit to resolving all disputed diplomatically. Article III - Aid, Advice and Support The CCC will provide SEWW with economic and military support when needed, including the assignment of military and economic advisors, access to appropriate documentation and guides, and financial aid in the form of direct funding, technology, and troops. Article IV - Non Espionage Neither Alliance shall engage in espionage on each other, and neither alliance shall encourage, condone or employ a third party to do so. If either alliance receives any information relevant to the other they are to immediately notify the other, revealing the nature, content and the source of the information. Article V - Military Assistance Both the CCC and SEWW agree to defend the other alliance through direct military action and financial backing if the one alliance finds itself attacked or otherwise in a defensive conflict, and requests the other alliance to enter and assist it. This is mandatory for CCC. While it is optional for SEWW, they are strongly encouraged to do so if able. Article VI - Foreign Policy SEWW is required to consult the CCC before making any significant change in foreign policy, such as signing new treaties and declaring war upon another Alliance. Article VII - Withdrawal Should either alliance wish to end the above agreement, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other in writing 48 hours prior to dissolving the treaty. In the intervening 48 hour period, the treaty remains in effect. Article VIII - Review Upon signing this treaty, both the CCC and SEWW agree to review this treaty 3 months after it has officially gone into effect, and every 3 months thereafter as needed. Both alliances will review whether or not to continue with the treaty. Signatures For the CCC *KeyStroke of KeysOfHell_n_Death, Chancellor of the CCC *Samwise of Gladius, Vice-Chancellor of the CCC *The Kaiser of Blue Cosmos, Minister of Defence of the CCC *Salmacis of La Farlede, Minister of Internal Affairs of the CCC *Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the CCC. For SEWW *King-Dafydd *Jasonaldean *Aiden007700 Category:Christian Coalition of CountriesCategory:Treaties